


俺の彼氏

by asyoulikeitraketa



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Romance, Songfic, 同棲パロ
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asyoulikeitraketa/pseuds/asyoulikeitraketa
Summary: Ivan and Lovre's daily love life (2018 Christmas season).songfic：「俺の彼女」宇多田ヒカル/Utada HikaruMなロブレとSなイヴァンの同棲生活。





	俺の彼氏

" 俺の彼氏はそこそこ美人、愛想もいい。気のきく子だと仲間内でも評判だし "

2018年  
―12月15日 pm6:00

「ロブレ、俺のユニフォームどこ？」テレビの真正面に座ったイヴァンが声をかける。

「あぁ、えっと。はい」後ろで二人分の服を畳んでいたロブレが手を伸ばして渡す。

「ありがと」イヴァンはテレビに視線を向けたまま受け取る。画面には有名なアニメ映画が流れていた。

ロブレは洗濯物を畳み終わるとあぐらをかいたイヴァンの背後に座り、いとおしそうに身体を包む。首筋にキスをして短いブロンドの髪に顔をうずめる。

「この映画好き？何回も見てる」

「うん...」

スウェットの中に手を入れて腰や腹を撫でる大きな手にくすぐったそうに反応しながらイヴァンは答える。「ハンスに似てる」

「俺が？」

「うん」

「じゃあイヴァンはアナだね、俺のお」

「オラフ」

「え？ああ...オラフ可愛いよね。白くて、丸くて」

ロブレがフォローすると背中にもたれたイヴァンが首を傾けてニヤ、と笑いあごに頭を擦りつけて甘えてくる。こんな風になるのは機嫌がいい時だ、ロブレは腕の中で安らぐ恋人の感触を楽しみながら昨日の出来事を思い出し、小さくため息をついた。

 

―12月14日 pm5:00

イヴァンはキッチンで何かしていて、ロブレはソファに座ってゲームをしていた。買ったばかりのサッカーゲームに少年のように夢中になっていた。だから小さくｼﾞｼﾞｼﾞ、と鳴るレンジの音にも気づかなかった。

「あ、ミスった。ロナウド決めろよー」

突然、ボンという爆発音が聞こえ、驚いたロブレがコントローラーを落とす。キッチンを見ると小皿を持ったイヴァンが同じく目を見開いて音の原因を見ていた。

「ど、どうした？何したのイヴァン」

慌ててキッチンに向かうと、黒こげになったレンジの中にフォークと冷凍グラタンの残骸がそこら中に飛び散っていた。

「あっためてたら、爆発した...」

「これレンジにかけちゃだめなやつだよ」

しょうがないな、というため息をついてロブレはバスルームからタオルを持って床の汚れを拭き始める。休日の予定に『レンジを買いに行く』が増えたな、まあいいや、そろそろ変え時だったし、と思いながら。

ぼーっと立っていたイヴァンが我に返って水を汲み、レンジに思いきりぶちまけた。

「まってイヴァン、」「水」「冷た」

冷静な顔でパニクるイヴァンからバケツを奪って落ち着かせる。

「いま触っちゃだめだから！これで床拭いてて」

タオルをイヴァンに渡すと手を洗って濡れタオルを黒こげにかける。イヴァンはなぜか少し不機嫌な顔で黙々と床を拭き始めた。

「誰でもこういうミスはあるから、大丈夫だよ」ロブレは優しく足元のイヴァンを見て慰める。

「...いつもお前がやってる」四つん這いで床を拭くイヴァンが聞こえないくらいの声で反発した。

 

その夜は片付けで疲れたため、夕飯もそこそこにゲームも止めて二人は眠りについた。

 

―12月15日 pm10:00-

ロブレはベッドに腰かけてスマホをいじりながら恋人を待っていた。最新家電情報を検索して何を買おうか考える。

シャワーを浴びて寝室に戻ってきたイヴァンはロブレの目の前に立つと、腕を首に絡ませる。

「何見てたの？」

バスタオルを頭にかけ、上半身裸で赤らんだ肌の恋人がスマホを取って画面を見る。

「新しいレンジ。どれがいい？」

風呂上がりで温まった身体を抱き寄せてロブレが答える。熱がTシャツ越しにロブレの肌を伝わり腰から熱が沸き上がる。ロブレの半分はレンジのことなどどうでもよくなった。

「ふーん...これは？」

イヴァンは画面を見せながらロブレの上半身をベッドに押し倒して笑う。「アルミ入れても爆発しないって」

「近すぎて見えないんだけど、イヴァン」顔面にスマホを押し付けられたロブレが背中を軽く叩く。

「あ、そう。じゃあ何が見たい？」

言いながらイヴァンは首筋に吸いつき、舐める。イヴァンがこうして誘うやり方にロブレはとことん弱かった。

「はぁ...イヴァンが見たい」

「いいよ」

腰に跨がって見下ろす扇情的な目に惹き込まれる。この夜の瞬間が続くなら他の何かはどうでもよくなる―、唇から胸に流れる熱い吐息に反応しながらロブレは恋人に身を委ねた。

 

―12月16日 pm3:00

「混んでんな」

休日の駐車場を埋めつくす車の山に軽く舌打ちし、イヴァンは端の一角に停める。死角は車上荒らしに遭いやすいため避けたかったがロブレが「他に空いてないから、しょうがないよ」と言って治めた。

目当ての家電と食材を買い、レストランで昼を済ませてブラブラと街を歩く。早くもクリスマスのイルミネーションで彩られた雑踏の雰囲気がロブレには心地よく感じられた。

「寒いな」コートに両手を突っ込んで首をすくめるイヴァンがマフラーのすき間から白い息を吐く。早く帰りたそうな恋人の空気を無視してロブレは腕を引く。「見て、映画やってる。今から見ようか」舞台と映画館が併設されたビルの看板にはロブレが好きな恋愛コメディが "リバイバル上映中" と書かれていた。

「これ何度も見たやつじゃないの？家にもあるだろ」

「映画館で見るのが好きなんだよ。イヴァンも好きでしょ」

「好きっていうか、お前がいつも見てるから。内容全部覚えた」

引かれた腕を離すわけでもなく看板を見ているイヴァンにロブレは好感触を覚え、恋人の気が変わらないうちにチケットを買ってビルの中に連れて行った。

 

―同日 pm8:00

泣きながらいかに素晴らしい映画かを助手席で語るロブレを乗せ、イヴァンは混み合う車道をいつもより緩やかな速度で飛ばし帰路に着いた。

ガレージを出て玄関に入るとかじかんだ両手が温まってｼﾞﾝｼﾞﾝと疼き、泣き腫らしたロブレの顔に当てて暖を取る。「冷た...なに」イヴァンよりも体温が高い斜め上の男の頬を引き寄せてキスをする。両手に食材の袋を持ったままのロブレの首を引き寄せて舌を入れる。屈んだ姿勢で情欲を掻き立てる柔らかな感触にロブレは玄関マットに袋を落として腰を抱く。しばらくして顔を離すと「泣くなよ」と言ってイヴァンは先に部屋の中に入って行った。

「やっぱりちょっと焦げ臭いな」

キッチンを通りソファにコートを放り投げたイヴァンが一昨日のフォーク事件の跡を見てしかめ面をする。「業者はいつ来るの？」

「一応一週間後に来るって言ってたけど、この時期だから遅れるかもしれない、けど」寝室に向かいコートを掛けたロブレがリビングに戻ってくる。

「たまにイヴァンが失敗すると被害が大きいよね」冗談めかして屈託なくロブレが笑う。

食材の袋を漁って肉を持ったイヴァンが静止し、ちら、とこちらを見る。が、何も答えずそのまま夕食の準備を始める。―うるせえな、と笑って返されると予想していたロブレは少しだけ焦る。玄関での甘いキスの余韻が途切れた気がした。

「肉、焼くよ。全部食べるだろ？ロブレ」

「ああ...うん。ありがとう」

「ゲームの続きやったら？昨日中断させちゃったし」優しい声で笑顔を向けるイヴァンにロブレはほっと安心する。―怒ってはない。

「え？あ、いいよ。食事が済んだら一緒にやろう」

「おっけー」

 

その後、ロブレは美味しいパプリカ風のハバネロ添えステーキを味わい、サッカーゲームで負けたイヴァンが放ったコントローラーをソファの下から取り出して、また泣いた。

 

―翌日 0:00

寝室でロブレは物思いに耽りながら夕方の映画のパンフレットを見ていた。

10代のイヴァンによく似た主人公の幼なじみの青年はとても穏やかで優しい。主人公が落ち込んでいる時には甘いケーキを焼いて、甘い言葉をくれる。嬉しいことがあった時の不意のプレゼントも笑顔で受け取ってくれて、可愛らしい笑顔で「ありがとう」と照れながら囁いてくれる。  
友人から恋人同士になろうという瞬間にも、迫る主人公の瞳を見れずに顔を赤くして、唇に触れると震えて少しだけ肩を押し返す。その手を取って、主人公は甘くとろけるようなキスをする――。

フィクションの世界の美しい青年と出会った頃のイヴァンの姿を重ねて、ロブレはベッドの上でため息をつく。今の恋人に不満があるわけではないけれど、子どもじみた甘い想像は眠りにつく前の疲れた頭を容易く癒してくれる。

「ロブレ」

寝室のドアを開けて現実のイヴァンが声をかける。ロブレの意識は部屋の中に引き戻されて頭をもたげて「なに？」と返事をした。

「ちょっと来て、リビング」

「ああ...わかった」

パンフレットを閉じてノロノロとベッドから巨体を起こし、ロブレはリビングに向かった。

 

―深夜・リビングにて

リビングに続くドアを開けると突然パン！と音がしてロブレはひっくり返った。驚いた顔で音のした方向を見ると、パーティ帽を被ったイヴァンがクラッカーを持ってニヤニヤと笑っていた。

「驚いた？」

ドアの前でへたりこむロブレに近寄り笑顔で見下ろすイヴァンは、何も言わない恋人に眉を寄せて不満げな顔を見せる。

ロブレが辺りを見回すと部屋中にクリスマスの飾り付けが施されていた。ところどころ垂れ下がった電飾やフェイクのひいらぎに、急ピッチで行ったであろうイヴァンの努力の痕跡が残っていた。

「どうしたの、これ...？」

「クリスマス用に買っておいたやつだよ。ツリーはまだ届いてないけど」

床に散らばった包装紙のゴミがテーブルの下にまとめて隠されているのが見えて、ロブレはため息をついた。

「うれしい？」

もう一度イヴァンを見上げると、服装も変わっていた。蝶ネクタイに半ズボンの正装で髪をおろして撫でつけた逆光の中の男は一瞬、映画の中の優しい青年と重なった。

「ジェイコブ...」

しゃがみこんで間近に顔を覗きこむブロンドの男の視線を受け止めて、ロブレの視界が滲む。呆れ顔で見ていたイヴァンは少し驚いた後に笑って「泣くなよ」と額にキスをした。

「ケーキがあるよ。食べる？」

「うん...食べる」

イヴァンに手を引かれてソファに座るロブレの心は少年のように興奮していた。きっとさっきまで見ていた夢のせいだ、と考える。心なしかイヴァンが少し幼く見える。

「はい」

手渡されたケーキはあの不器用にいびつな形のレモンケーキではなかったけれど、ロブレはその甘いお菓子を味わった。

「腹減ってたの？」蝶ネクタイを外して前を開けたイヴァンががっつくように食べる姿を見て不思議そうに聞く。「あつ...」

「そうでもないけど、うまいよ。ていうか、なんで今日、クリスマスまだなのに」

「ケーキ買ったから後で食べようと思ったけど呼んでも来ないし、なんとなく」

言いながら上目でロブレの機嫌を窺う様子に先ほどの出来事を気にしているのか。それとも黒こげのミスか。思い当たることが全く無いか有りすぎるの二択でロブレには分からなかった。

「その衣装似合ってるよ。あの映画の男の子みたいだ」

「ああ、うん。あれに似てるの買ったから」

「え」

「あれ着てほしいって何度も言ってたでしょ。本当はこっちと合わせるつもりだったけど」

イヴァンは立ち上がって来客用のクローゼットから青いシャツを手渡した。それは映画の中の主人公がジェイコブの部屋で初めてキスをした時に着ていた服によく似ていた。

「イヴァン...」

「明日は11時から練習だから、やるなら早めに...」

ふ、と足が宙に浮いて持ち上げられ、ソファの上に落とされる。201cmの全体重がのしかかりイヴァンは一瞬息が詰まるが、起き上がったロブレにじっと見つめられ「愛してる」と囁かれるとふっと笑って「俺も」と返す。唇をふさぎ舌を絡ませると甘い砂糖の味がした。

「ここじゃ狭いな」

ロブレのはみ出した脚が側のローテーブルに当たって大きな音を立てる。イヴァンは首に腕を回して起き上がった身体を胸に戻す。

「いいよ。動けないから今日は上ね」

「イヴァン...」

「なに」

「初めてのときみたい」

「うん」

「たまに」

「うん」

「...フェラしてほしい」

「....気が向いたらな」

 

ロブレは気を向かせるために今夜からセックスの主導権を握ろうと誓い、下にいる恋人の余裕そうな顔を紅く歪ませるまでソファから降りなかった。


End file.
